Renegade
by Princess Misery
Summary: The life catches up with Dean. Warnings: angst, character death. Song & Artist: Renegade - Styx. Characters: Dean, Billie. Mentioned only - Sam, Mary W, Cole Trenton. Pairing: None.


**Summary: **The life catches up with Dean.

**Warnings: **angst, character death.

**Song & Artist: **Renegade - Styx

**Notes: **Requested by thegirlthatrunswithwinchesters - tumblr

**Characters: **Dean, Billie. **Mentioned only** \- Sam, Mary W, Cole Trenton.

**Pairing: **None.

* * *

**Renegade**

Something wasn't quite right. Somewhere deep down I understand that, my gut twists with anxiety, hunters intuition, Winchester Instinct. Call it what you like, I knew something wasn't right. Not quite _wrong_, just not right.

Everything was too...bright, a slight halo highlighting everything, the leaves on trees a deep emerald colour, no clouds in the aqua blue sky, the sun a perfect circle, a glowing hue of pure yellow. The few cars that I passed are too clean like they'd just been driven off the lot. The road -that looks the same as a hundred other roads I've travelled on- had no potholes, the white markings freshly painted. All too... perfect, and since when was anything in my life perfect?

Baby purred along nicely, there's probably a better word to describe the perfect hum of her engine but I don't know what it is. The sputter when she drops gears is gone, something I'd never been able to fix. Whenever I'd restored her, it had always been a flaw. But flaws are what made her perfect, made her mine.

I'm happy. Not the fake happy I pretended to be so no one would question me, not the pretend happy that puts a smile on my lips but never quite reached my eyes. I'm happy, content, no it's more than that I'm...free.

The brightness, Baby's perfection, my mood, it didn't add up. But I didn't care, and for what it was worth, I didn't care that I didn't care.

Baby and the open road, what more did I need?

The Impala, had been my home since the day I carried Sam from the house my Mother perished in. The only constant in my life. Not even Sam had been a constant, he had come and gone, Stanford, Hell, the weeks after I killed Amy and Sam took off. But Baby, she had never let me down, she had always been there for me, reliable, had seen me through every apocalypse, forgiven me when she got beat up, patient with me whilst I fixed her up. So yeah what more did I need?

A burger.

Luck was on my side, for a change, a red neon sign blinked to tell me 'Best Burgers in Atlanta' were a mile away.

Maybe I should have called Sam, I didn't know where he was. That should worry me, right? But somehow it didn't. I had Baby, the open road, no destination in mind and there was a burger with my name on it less than a mile away.

I flick the radio on and Styx are playing. Luck has nothing to do with it, Heaven is on my side too, apparently.

Heaven.

Sonofabitch.

Of all the ways I imagined I would die, being taken down by a human never crossed my mind. A vamp, shifter, curse, werewolf, demon, angel, ghoul, the possibilities were endless in my line of work. A human never seemed to be one of those possibilities. Though, I guess Cole Trenton could be classified as a more than your average human.

I remember now.

I left Sam and Mom back at the bunker, they needed time to bond. Sam never knew her, he'd heard stories, seen pictures but he had no memories of her. I went in to town to the nearest bar. It hadn't been a total bust, I made two hundred bucks hustling some Pleasant-ville type guys at pool but there were no women to take out my usual frustrations. I left just after eleven.

Responsible drinking meant Baby had to stay safely tucked up in the garage. I hailed a cab and got out two miles from the bunker to walk the rest of the way. I sensed I was being watched after about a mile, Winchester intuition, I checked behind me twice but the street was empty. The third time when I turned back in the right direction, Cole was there. My hands raised automatically, I wasn't looking for another fight, not after the beating I had served him when I was a demon.

I barely got my hands above my waist before he fired, he was lightning quick, I didn't see it coming. No warning, no words, nothing. One shot to the heart and it was over.

I guess it was kinda poetic, one renegade taken down by another, revenge and justice served with one bullet. Clearly saving Cole's life hadn't been enough to quash the intensity for his need for vengeance.

"Hey Dean."

"Sonofa-" I cut off my startled curse seeing Billie in the passenger seat. "Billie."

Billie tutted at my clipped tone, "you sound disappointed to see me?"

I shrugged indifferent to her presence, "I was looking forward to a burger."

"Wanted men don't get burgers," she informed me an almost giddy smile on her lips, "at least not where you're going."

"I thought reapers weren't allowed to tell you where your headed?"

"A Winchester wanting to follow the rules, that's a first."

The price on my head had always been high, Billie had never been shy about wanting to be the one to to cash in the bounty when my time was up. More poetic justice, another renegade fulfilling their mission.

Sam. Mom. There's nothing I could do, no way to say goodbye. I could only hope they discover what happened to me, that Cole leaves me where someone can find me. So my family don't spend time wondering, shedding tears because of the unknown. I'd prefer they knew. They need closure.

"Can I just have five more minutes with her?" I asked patting Baby's dash gently.

Billie rolled her eyes, "then you'll come willingly? No resistance?"

I nodded a couple times confirming my compliance. I open Baby up, push my foot to the floor and she growled her acceptance. I'm tired, so tired my tired is tired. Being dead will give me time to rest. Until Sam finds a way to bring me back, makes a reckless decision I know he will make now that I'm not there to stop him. But for now, my rebel days are over.

* * *

**Lyrics for inspo **

Oh, Mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the law

Lawman has put an end to my running and I'm so far from my home

Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone

Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long

The jig is up, the news is out

They've finally found me

The renegade who had it made

Retrieved for a bounty

Never more to go astray

This will be the end today

Of the wanted man

Oh, Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head

Lawman said, 'Get him dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead.


End file.
